


Lace Underwear

by in_a_mellow_tone



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_a_mellow_tone/pseuds/in_a_mellow_tone
Summary: You and Lawrence simply share a soft moment together





	Lace Underwear

It was your day off and you were chilling in Lawrence's camper, both of you sharing a soft moment in bed. You were wearing lace underwear and a large cozy sweater.

You were straddling Lawrence's toned waist. Your thumbs lovingly stroking his handsome face.

"You know what I find handsome?," You gently asked, "Your nose," you kissed his nose tenderly, "Your cheekbones," another tender kiss to Lawrence's cheekbones, "Your haircut," a kiss on the top of his head, "And your facial hair," finally, a chaste kiss on Sniper's lips.

Lawrence's large hands held your waist. Thumbs stroking the hem of your lace underwear and oversized sweater sweetly. Slowly switching between the two.

Lawrence then started talking in a low voice. "You know what I find beautiful about you? Your mind," Lawrence followed along with what you did, putting soft kisses to wherever he listed, starting with a kiss to your forehead, "your biceps, your nose, your hair, your lips, and," Sniper got a mischievous glint in his multi colored eyes, "Your eyes!"

His hands moved to tickle your sides, the camper being filled with your raucous laughter and Lawrence's schoolgirl-like giggles.

"Ahh! Okay!" You screamed between giggles, "Stop!"

Lawrence was now on top of you. Panting and staring down at your glowing from. Your face alight with a blush that spread from ear to ear, highlighting the pure and radiant smile you wore.

Sniper's hands stayed in your waist. His eyes were filled with adoration and love. The sudden, but not uncomfortable silence, heavily weighing on your mind.

"Whatcha thinkin' 'bout? You handsome stud," you smoothly asked.

"Just how much my parents would've loved you," Sniper's head tilted, like a puppy lost in thought

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm sorry this is so short! I think I'm going through writer's hibernation so I decided to write this down first with my fountain pen before typing it up and getting at least something posted! Thank you for reading!


End file.
